


And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare

by ophelia_darcy



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Lost Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_darcy/pseuds/ophelia_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers find one another again after years have passed by and their lives went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare

**Author's Note:**

> What is there to say about these two. They are like magnets that pull at eachother but then again they never seem to be strong enough to truly come together. I know that the relationship that they had was bad and poisonous but I love them, period. :)

''We need to talk.'' He says with his deep, calm voice, like talking will save them. ‘’No thank you,’’ she says and turns around to walk away from him but he catches her hand and turns her around so he can see her face. The second his eyes lay a look on her face he is mesmerized. She is even more beautiful than he can remember. Her eyes unwillingly tell the story of her life. Even though she is the princess, the English rose, the dream of every little girl her life is anything but simple. She is not living it. Her life is not hers but of the people. She lives for Monarchy. She tries to pull her hand out of his grip but it only gets harder. He let her go many years before. He is not making the same mistake this time around. It pains him to know ten years have gone by since he last held her in his arms, since he last kissed her or since they last danced together. All this time something has been missing in his life and he didn’t know what until today when he saw her alone on the graveyard of her father. He finally understood that it was her. So no he is not letting her go. ‘’Jasper, please…’’ her voice is soft and pleading. There are so many things her wants to tell her, he needs to tell her, he planned to tell her but those words are now somewhere in the back of his mind. The moment his skin touched hers they disappeared and all that matters now is her touch. ‘’I can’t’, he says his voice thick with emotions, ‘’I’m trying to let you go, I’ve tried to let you go but I can’t.’’ Tears start glistening in her eyes and he knows how hard this must be for her. He knows what she had to give up. He knows she’s been betrayed, lied to, controlled, manipulated, hurt, broken, lost, scared and alone. He knows her even now after all this years he only needs to look at her beautiful eyes and everything is clear like a sky on a summer’s day. ‘’Jasper...’’ It’s all she says. His fingers caress hers and then they stop on two ring bands. He doesn’t need to look at them to know which bands his fingers softly run over. These two bands should be his, he should be the one to put them on. Sadly life had other plans for them. She went and married Prince of Thurn and Taxis. A prince without a land but with extreme fortune. Marriage returned hope to the British monarchy. Liam was able to ascend the throne after many years of hardship. She gave her brother his chance to fight for what was his right since the moment he’s been born. She gave up her life so he could rightfully live his. His fingers move silently across her backhand, her fingers and palm. Mapping out new lines that weren’t there a decade ago. All the need to talk gave way to new almost impossible need. All he need from her now was just to hold her and be next to her. Nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter to him that the sun hid behind big grey clouds which always bring rainfall with them. It didn’t matter that somebody might see them, it didn’t matter that his legs were tired from running after her or that his muscles were burning. ‘’Can we just stand here for a while? Can we pretend it’s just the two of us?’’ His voice was quiet and low so only she could hear him. She nodded without speaking a word but she did turn her hand and he laced his fingers with hers. He allows him to give her a small crooked smile, the one he always made behind her back because even back then he could not understand how a girl like her could love a man like him. This time he lets her see it, he never wants to hide anything from her ever again. He is all in, his soul, his heart and his mind. Something small shifts in her eyes and he realizes that she understands the meaning behind that crooked smile. Their love wasn’t the epic love people read about in romance novels and poems. Their love was anything but easy and breezy. They made mistakes, hurt each other sometimes in ways it all seemed there was no return however it was their and it was true, it still is. Automatically his body leans to hers, like it’s looking for that long lost twin. She smiles at him letting him know she is aware of the identical urge. Soft late summer’s breeze is playing with her now raven locks. Out of the habit his arm moves up thus he can move a lock of her hair behind her ear. They are both seeking each other’s eyes like they hold the answers that should have been said so many years ago. His fingers gently move across her beautiful face. Small, soft wrinkles adorn the area around her eyes now. She closes her eyes and lets him study her. He wants to know her, all of her. His index finger moves across her bottom lips lightly as a butterfly and her whole body trembles. It’s yearning for him and his touch and he seems to yearn for her. They are now standing impossibly close to one another but it’s still not enough. They are breathing the same air and if she shifts her head for just an inch his lips would be on hers. His gaze moves to her lips and the urge, the need gets stronger by the second. Apparently they are on the same frequency because a second later she again tries to move away from him. He doesn’t let her. ‘’What are you doing?’’ She asks with a voice of a broken girl he once knew. ‘’I don’t know.’’ He confesses because he truly doesn’t. He needs her and that is the truth. He needs her like he never needed anything in this world. ‘’I can’t stop,’’ he says again, ‘’I swear to God I try but I can’t.’’ With that he leans closer to her and she doesn’t try to move away. In fact she moves closer with the same need. At first their lips just lightly brush against each other. He smiles against hers and all fear has disappeared. Instantly he is kissing her again. This time his hand lets go of hers and he cups her face, bringing her even closer. Years of missing her are poured into this one perfect kiss and they pull apart only when their lungs scream for air. Even then they don’t move away from one another. There is a smile on her face that wasn’t there before. She smiles with that big, white, goofy grin he loves so much and his heart beats even quicker. Now that he found her again he is not giving her up, come hell or high water they will grow old together. All the while they were getting to know each other again the breeze turned into strong wind. First drop of rain falls on her cheek and his thumb wipes it away. Soon after the first one fell others follow creating a shower. She starts laughing and he again grabs her hand. They look each other like old lovers do and without another word said he leads the way along the river and she follows.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I apologize for mistakes. I am still getting to know my writings abbilities in a foreign language. Secondly I do not own these characters or the title. Title is constructed by the last two lines from Sonnet 130 by Shakespeare. Thirdly thank you very much for reading it. I am always nervous when I enter a new fandom. Please leave a comment if you have the need to express your feelings about my work. :) <3 O.


End file.
